First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: 2 years has passed and with Erebor's rebuilding almost done things are looking bright, but will there be a romance in the process?


**Author:** DerekandReidSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own the Hobbit.

**Description:** 2 years has passed and with Erebor's rebuilding almost done things are looking bright, but will there be a romance in the process?

Erebor the last dwarven kingdom of middle earth! home to Thorin Oakenshield King under the mountain and his people. It's been 2 years since they have retaken Erebor, but it wasn't an easy task to say the least. The people of Lake-town including Bard along with the elven king Thrundrial wanted their share of the treasure. Thorin being over come with gold sickness had refused to give it to them after his promise that night in lake town in front of the master and so throwing him and his company into war. Bilbo new that this wouldn't end well so he took the Arkenstone and traded it in order to gain piece, but his plan had backed fired and Thorin almost killed him calling him a traitor. He gave Bilbo back to Gandalf telling the wizard to take him out of his site, however Bilbo refused to let Thorin get killed over gold and was determined to get through the sickness by any means necessary. So he found himself fighting and trying to protect them only to get severely injured in the process, but that was 2 years ago; now he found himself living in Erebor in a room right next to the King himself. Bilbo loved Erebor, sure he missed his home his garden and his family, but he never really fit in at the shire and his family always thought him odd so he stayed in Erebor and made himself a new home.

Groggy from his sleep Bilbo opened his eyes and stretched getting ready for a new day. He rose from his bed, walked into the wash room bathed and then went to get himself something to eat for breakfast. As Bilbo exited his room he sighed as he looked around the great hall guards stationed all over to make sure the king and he were guarded at all times; because even with Erebor almost back to full restore it still wasn't safe. Rouge dwarves where known to wonder the halls from time to time drunk and out of their minds. Bilbo sighed shook his head and began heading to the mess hall to get some food; as he rounded the corner he ran into a dwarf in turn knocking him on his arse. The dwarf in question cursed and turned he narrowed his eyes at Bilbo as he sneered down at him.

"Watch where you are going halfwit" He spat, Bilbo sputtered at him as he got up dusting his self off.

"I do apologize! I didn't mean to run into you" Bilbo apologized his smile tight. "Excuse me I must be off" with that Bilbo tried to leave for the mess hall when the dwarf grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Excuse me, but I did not say you could leave now did I?" He asked as he pulled him back.

"I don't need your permission to leave I am free to do as I please thank you and good day" Bilbo growled out angrily he tried to pull his arm free, but the dwarf had a tight grip. "Let go of me"

"Quite the spit fire aren't you? Well maybe your not so bad after all; hell you might be good for a lay" He stated seductively as he leaned in to him which in turn made Bilbo gulp in fear. He then began pulling Bilbo towards his room and he couldn't do anything, but panic.

"Stay where you are!" Dwalin growled out "You are to release Master Baggins immediately" he stated

"This is none of your business dwarf and I would thank you to stay out of it" He spat at Dwalin then began to pull Bilbo along until spears and swords were at his throat stopping the dwarf from moving.

"You were given a command from my captain of the guard and I suggest you do as you are told! I will tell you once and only once you are to take your hands off of him this instant" this time it was Thorin who was stepping into view.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried in great relief as he struggled to get free.

"Your majesty" The dwarf sputtered as he fidgeted, that gave Bilbo the opportunity to shake of the hand that was gripping his arm and once he did he managed to run to Thorin "Hey get back here!" he made a grab for him, but was stopped by the spears and swords.

"Bilbo are you ok?" Thorin asked as he held him safely in his arms, his concern was evident in his voice, Bilbo nodded, but was still shaking with fright. Thorin turned back to the dwarf. "You dare? You dare touch my intended?" Thorin said his voice calm, but deadly.

"Intended?" Bilbo asked Thorin smiled down at him and the last thing Bilbo saw before darkness claimed him was the worry look in Thorin's eyes.

Bilbo woke to find himself in a unfamiliar bed surrounded by blankets and furs. He didn't quite understand how he got there, one minute he was trying to get away from that psychotic dwarf and then the next Thorin and Dwalin was saving his life. Bilbo looked up suddenly as the memory came back he must have fainted after hearing the words intended, he shook his head and slid out of the bed he reached for his clothes only to realize he still had them on.

"Intended indeed" Bilbo muttered to himself "Just you wait Thorin Oakenshield you and I are going to have words as soon as I get my hands on you"

"Oh really and what is it that you want to have words about?" that made Bilbo jump he turned his hand on his chest as the tried to take a deep breath Thorin standing there grinning.

"Thorin! don't do that" Bilbo scolded after his breathing went back to normal.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you! How are you feeling by the way?" Thorin said then asked as he walked over to his beloved; Bilbo blushed, but stood his ground.

"I'm feeling better, I wouldn't have fainted if you hadn't of made that remark! Intended indeed really Thorin? You couldn't have asked first?" Bilbo stated his eyebrow raised a small smirk playing at his lips.

"My apologies master burglar; would it please you if I ask then?" Thorin teased his smirk clearly shown.

"It would greatly please me your Majesty" now it was Bilbo's turn to teas knowing how much he liked being called 'Majesty'

"Bilbo!" Thorin warned with a growl

"What?" Bilbo asked innocently as he looked at him through his lash's and that was the last straw for Thorin he surged forward and kissed Bilbo with all the passion he could muster up. Bilbo held on to him as he kissed him back.

Thorin didn't know how it came to this, but he wasn't complaining about it. He had Bilbo pinned to the bed as he continued to ravish his mouth; soon he went from his mouth to his neck up to his ears and back down to his jaw and by this time he had Bilbo hard and panting like a bitch in heat ready to be taken. The thought alone of being inside Bilbo made him shudder with excitement, but new they couldn't do anything until they were married; if Bilbo even _wanted_ to be married he had to be sure.

"Bilbo! I love you with every breath in me! I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you so I ask will you be my intended?" Thorin asked nervously Bilbo looked up at him then smiled and nodded.

"Yes Thorin I would be honored to be your intended" Bilbo replied Thorin let out a breath of relief and kissed him out of joy.

"Then we shall be wed after the courting, but until then I'm afraid we cannot go any further my love" Thorin said as he got off of Bilbo who groaned in frustration "I know love I know, but trust me when I say it will be well worth it in the end" and Bilbo did trust him.

The news on the courtship of The King and the Burgler Bilbo Baggins spread through out Erebor like wildfire every dwarf new about it by this time. Everyone was thrilled about it, except those who believed that their race should be kept well within their own and not mix other races and those dwarves were wise enough to keep their mouths shut for fear of their king's wrath. By the time winter rolled around it was time for the ending of the courtship and beginning of the wedding which didn't seem that long at all, but in reality it was a year long process. The day of the wedding approached and Bilbo was nervous to say the least. He was pacing back and fourth nerves on end causing him to jump when a sudden knock sounded at the door Balin poked his head in with a smile.

"You ready laddy?" He asked Bilbo gulped and nodded "Aye you be ready then come with me"

Balin led Bilbo to the Throne room where the ceremony will be held. Bilbo's family members traveled all the way from The Shire to be here for his wedding, his nephew who was recently orphaned was there as well in which in a weeks time they will have adopted him. As Bilbo walked down the isle he couldn't help, but be in awe in how handsome Thorin looked. The wedding was a blure the vows exchanged without their knowledge and they were officially announced as a bounded couple. The reception was a party to remember and as the night grew it was time for King and Consort to retire for the night and so off they went. Bilbo was finally married to Thorin the dwarf he loved with all of his heart it was the happy ending he always wanted and he couldn't me more happier as he snuggled into his husbands chest after a night of lovemaking he couldn't help, but think just before he drifted off what would Thorin say to their own children; so with a smile he drifted off to sleep hoping for a brighter future.

End.


End file.
